Mandarin Slice
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: The heart-warming story of a dashing, ambitious architect who tries to find the cheerful, optimistic and beautiful girl from the train he fell in love with in an instant, within a month of his building's grand opening. Three-shot. NxM
1. Coincidental Meeting

**Hyuuga Natsume, age twenty-four. A respected architect in the city of Tokyo, Japan. Known to be very hard-working, and does not allow himself or his co-workers to get distracted from their duties and plans, because he doesn't see the reason why.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 1st December, 2011, 10:30 p.m.<strong>

_Oh, shit. _

I sprinted down the concrete flight of steps towards the waiting train, my blueprints in hand. I felt the rough tag of my stiff suit jacket itch my neck, but I ignored it and dashed towards the closing doors of the nearest carriage. I successfully slipped between the two doors, and they conjoined as soon as I made it inside. Sighing in relief, I made my way to one of the empty seats and slumped in it, exhausted from my run. I had lost my driver's license last week, so the only way to travel to and from my workplace was by train.

_Who knew it was so bothersome? Especially on my birthday._

As I removed my itchy jacket, I looked around the carriage, which happened to be almost empty due to the late time. When I turned my head to the side, a woman my age caught my eye.

Not just a woman - the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my twenty-four years.

Her chestnut brown hair hung low to her waist, and she was wearing a white, semi-formal long sleeved dress that ruffled just above her knee, giving her image a pure, modest look. She was staring at the screen of her phone with sad, chocolate brown orbs. I felt myself wondering what in the world was upsetting her, and I couldn't draw my eyes away from the mesmerizing female. She looked up from her phone, snapping it shut, and she caught myself staring at her, causing her to turn directly to me.

The attractive chocolate pools were now absorbing my attention full force - I could read her independence, intelligence and hope from just glancing at her eyes. I fought back a blush, I had never experienced such a feeling from a girl. She smiled at me like an angel, baring her straight, white teeth.

"Hello. Do you need anything?" _What a heavenly voice,_ I thought to myself. I gulped, unable to take this encounter.

"Sorry about staring… I mean… hi." I gave up with my explanation, and to my shock she started giggling at my effort. _She looks so different when she's happy…_

"You're funny. I'm Mikan." She moved to the seat next to me and shook my hand gleefully. I felt myself smile weakly.

"Natsume." Her eyes widened with surprise, and I cocked an eyebrow at her expression.

"Your name's Natsume? As in the _Hyuuga _Natsume?" _So she's heard of me. _I nodded once, and her mouth almost hit the floor. I was amazed at the amount of interesting expressions this girl had. She held my hand tightly between hers, and I was shocked from this sudden movement.

"I'm a big fan! I love your architectural designs, they're so wonderful!" I felt happy that Mikan liked my designs as an architect, and I felt my face and heart warm up from the physical contact of our hands. I looked up at her face, and I saw that there was a flush on her cheeks too, and she nervously let go of my hands and placed her own in her lap.

"S-Sorry about that… I got a bit excited, I guess…" _Her embarrassed face is funny, too._

"What are you doing here at such a late time? Aren't you scared of… what's out there?" I internally smacked myself, realizing that I could be unintentionally referring to myself. _Not _that I was a pervert, of course.

"I needed some air, and my uncle's picking me up from the station I'm getting off at, so it's all good." She assured him with a thumbs-up. "What about you?" I sighed in frustration.

"Had to work late. On my birthday, nonetheless."

"Eh? That seems unfair…" She looked down as if it was _her _fault, but as quick as her reaction then, her head snapped up and her face presented me with a hundred watt smile. "Happy Birthday!"

It was the first time today that anyone had wished me a happy birthday with so much care and enthusiasm. It made my heart warm up to the fullest.

"Thanks… Mikan." I choked out her name, and she turned her head in embarrassment, a light flush of her cheeks.

_God, what did I do to meet such a wonderful girl? Because I'm relieved about it._

"So…" I attempted to start a new topic of conversation. I didn't want to stop talking to her. "What do you do?"

"I'm a head chef, majoring in citrus fruit design." I cocked an eyebrow at her unusual major.

"Citrus fruit design? I've never met a chef who focuses on that." Mikan started to twiddle her thumbs nervously, as if she was about to confess something important.

"You know, the complementary use of lemons, limes, oranges, and I also like using mandarins. I've always liked the strong, sour taste of citrus fruits… I guess I really like the fact that oranges either make you squint or pleasure the taste, depending on what your mouth tastes like before you eat them. My mother loved them… that's why she called me _Mikan_ - she believed that a child's name shouldn't mean anything too sour, since a birth should be pure and sweet, no matter what the circumstances." I could tell by the hint of emotion in her hazel orbs that she held pure admiration for her mother and her beliefs, but I noticed that she said _loved_, not _love_. I wondered if she was… deceased, but I decided not to butt in to her family affairs.

"That's a really interesting insight. I've never actually considered thinking about foods this thoroughly. You already know that I'm an architect." Something seemed to catch Mikan's eye, and I followed her eyes to the blue roll lying next to him.

"Do you want to see them? They're the blueprints for the new building of mine." She nodded vigorously, and I couldn't help but huff in humour at her response. I handed the roll to her immediately.

"Why did you become an architect?" She asked curiously as she slipped off the elastic band holding the blueprints together.

"There really isn't much of a valid reason except for enjoying it. It gives me great pleasure to design something that the whole city would be able to use. My mind's usually jam packed with ideas… but I'm still not finished fully with this one… even though the building is almost done." Mikan was now staring intently at the main blueprint of the dome.

The building was nameless. The top right hand corner of the building was blank. Mikan smoothed her fingers over the gap.

"Why is this part…?" I scratched the back of my head.

"I don't know what to put there. I can't leave it as it is, because it would remain a boring, regular dome." She smirked at my reply.

"I'm guessing you really like irregularity, right?" I was about to refute, but the more I thought about her question, the more I realized it was true. I leaned back in the hard train seat as she analysed my blueprint further.

"You know what would be really cool? If you put..." I simply stared at the girl with confusion. "Oh, um… don't worry…" I was about to convince her to tell me her idea, but unfortunately I was interrupted.

"_We have now arrived in XXX Station._" The train's intercom echoed through the empty carriage, and the doors of the train opened with ease. Mikan started gathering her things quickly, seeming in a hurry.

"Crap… I gotta go, nice meeting you, Natsume!" She called as she ran out of the train. I attempted to stop her, but the doors closed in front of me.

_Shit… I forgot to ask her for her number._

I groaned and put my face in my hands. _Why was I so utterly __**stupid**__?_

"Mikan." I simply said, feeling happiness as I spoke the name of the girl who had touched my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 8th December, 2011, 11:00 a.m.<strong>

I was out of it. Enough said.

And I was plenty aware that my co-workers knew too, hearing them gossip about me.

_"Hey, have you seen Hyuuga-san these past few days?"_

_"I know, right? He's been sitting at his desk all day, eating mandarins… it's like he's addicted to them."_

_"Maybe he broke up with his girlfriend?"_

_"No way, I heard he's single. Maybe it's something like family issues."_

_"Man… how boring. But it is weird that the usually determined Hyuuga Natsume is this zoned out."_

_Sigh._ I _really _need to get back on track.

"Hyuuga? Can I talk to you in my office?" My boss, who was the famous architect Yukihara Izumi, called out to me, preventing me from breaking open another mandarin. _Great, I know what he's going to ask._

I followed him to his office at the end of the hall, and complied when he told me to sit down. He was staring at me, looking concerned.

"I've noticed that you haven't been working well lately. Is there a matter that you would like to discuss with me?" I hesitated, and decided that my personal issues shouldn't interfere with my work.

"Just family matters, but they're being settled as we speak." I smoothly lied to him, and he nodded, seemingly unsure whether to accept my reply or to investigate further.

Seems that he chose the former option.

"Okay then, but will you promise me that you will further concentrate of the construction of the dome? It's still incomplete, right?"

"Yes, but the main building has been fully built. I only need to sort out the corner ornament and the name of the dome. It probably will be finished within three weeks." He smiled approvingly at my explanation.

"Very good. You may leave now." I stood up from the chair and was about to exit until he stopped me.

"Wait, one more thing. I'll give you some advice. If something's bothering you in any way, I suggest you go find it as soon as possible, unless it endangers your life, of course." I nodded once, and turned to leave his office.

_I wonder why he told me that… maybe he noticed I was lying…_ I considered as I entered my own office and walked swiftly toward my desk, where the incomplete blueprint lay.

As I started to sketch the ornament on the blueprint, I had decided what to do for the _other _matter.

I was going to find Mikan, before the grand opening of my dome.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, and thanks for reading Part One of my three-shot! If you haven't heard of me, or read any of my stories, I am winwin, a Gakuen Alice lover, of course, and I'm currently writing the Gakuen Alice fic Black Met White. A movie I watched years ago inspired me to write this one, and I really would love some feedback on it - good or bad, I don't mind, I'd love it either way.

I'll probably update a more dramaful chapter in two days time.


	2. Dangerous Meeting

**Wednesday, 8th December, 2011, 1:30 p.m.**

I stared up at my creation - the tall, round dome with the framed glass walls. With my blueprint in hand, I strode over to the head of the construction team and explained to him what I wanted him to do.

"What? You can't be serious, Hyuuga-san!" He exclaimed at my offer.

"Please, I'll pay you extra. I _really _need this dome done by the date." I convinced him, which was something I rarely did - since I never really needed to. The head hesitated.

"Are you sure?" I nodded once, determined, causing him to sigh.

"Okay, boss. I'll tell the team now." He accepted, and he walked away in a slouch. I felt a little guilty about forcing this on him, but I _was _paying him extra. Sure, money isn't everything, but it makes the world go round.

After feeling it harshly vibrate in my thin pocket, I immediately pulled it out and looked at the caller: _Nogi Ruka._

"Yo, Ruka."

"_Hey, Natsume. I came to drop by your office, but I didn't see you there. Are you at the construction site?_" The innocent voice of my best friend came from the other side.

"Yeah, why did you come and see me?" I heard Ruka laugh nervously.

"_I… kinda wanted to introduce you to someone._"

"Is it the girl you've been raving about for months? It better be, or else I'll be pretty pissed off."

"_Y-Yeah, it is._" I felt happy for Ruka - he had admitted in being in love with this girl for quite a while, and he would always talk about her with a flushed face, like Mikan- _whoa, I did __**not **__just compare the two._ But as I thought about my 'mistake', I saw how much alike the two were. They both were the cheerful, kind type of people, kind of similar to how Ruka had compared me to his _crush_, to my disdain back then.

"Congrats, you finally scored. All I need is more rants about how 'beautiful' and 'amazing' this girl is."

"_Haha… you're going to have to deal with it. If you're not busy, can we meet up at the café that we went to last week?_" I really wanted to search for Mikan, but I hadn't seen my best friend for a while, either. Hearing the excitement in his tone of voice, I accepted in defeat.

"Fine, I'm going now."

"_Thanks, I'll see you there._" _Click_. Looks like my search will have to wait. Tsk.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 8th December, 2011, 2:00 p.m.<strong>

I made my way into the familiar café, and I noticed a flash of blonde hair. Ruka was sitting on the cushioned chair against the wall, hand in hand with a beautiful girl with short, black hair and rare violet eyes. He seemed to be amused by what she said, and I saw something new being reflected by his aquamarine eyes - love. I wondered if I had looked like that on the train with Mikan, and Ruka seemed to notice my arrival by signalling to me to come over.

"Hello, Natsume." I 'hn'ed in response as I sat down in the metal seat facing opposite to the newly formed couple.

"This is Imai Hotaru, my girlfriend. Hotaru-chan, this is my best friend, Hyuuga Natsume." We had a non-verbal stare down for what seemed to be a long time. _Ruka's right, she's just like me. If she wasn't, she would be freaked out by now._

She finally broke the silence by offering a hand to introduce herself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga. Ruka's told me a lot about you." She smiled a little, and I could see why Ruka loved her so much - she was the type that came off to others as an Ice Queen, but could be nice if she wanted to. I was confused about the reason why he was attracted to those types, initially.

"Same here." I accepted her hand and noticed that it was as cold as ice. I inconspicuously let go and leaned back in my chair lazily.

"So, Ruka. This is the girl you've been absolutely _raving_ about the past few months?" I teased my best friend in a monotone, who started to blush _furiously_. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, he was so innocent, unlike myself.

"Shut up, Natsume…" He mumbled as he turned his head away from Imai, covering his blush with his hand. Imai cocked an eyebrow, glancing sideways at him.

"Why are you so embarrassed, Ruka?" She asked him innocently, but I could tell she was purely _enjoying _this.

"I-I-I'm not…" He stuttered. _Oh, what an innocent young mind. _I realised that I just sounded like a grandmother in my mind, and I put the disturbing thought aside.

"Don't hide it, Ruka." I mocked along with Imai.

"You two are so alike, it's not even funny." Imai sighed, and took a bite of her chocolate cake.

"So you've been talking about me, Ruka? You've been in love with me for _months_?" She seemed delighted by the fact - though her face certainly didn't show it - and Ruka recovered from his embarrassed moment by smiling at his girlfriend.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" The two were having a fluffy, heartful moment, and I couldn't stand being a third wheel on a date.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now. I don't think I'm needed here." I started to stand up.

"Wait, Natsume! There's one more thing we need to talk about." _Groan._ I sat back down and leaned my elbows on the table.

"You're still single, right?" Ruka asked me, causing me to scoff.

"You should know Ruka. You're my best friend. Of course I don't." _Unfortunately._

"Oh yeah… sorry. Well, Hotaru-chan has a friend she wants you to meet." _Great, now he's __**setting me up**__._

"She really needs a boost in her love life, that idiot." I heard Imai mutter under her breath. I remembered that my heart had been stolen by Mikan last week, there was no way I could go.

"Sorry, I'm interested in somebody at the moment. And if I wasn't, I couldn't go anyway - I'm still working on my constructions." I explained to them. Ruka's eyes widened, and Imai smirked, to my confusion.

"You didn't tell me about this, Natsume! When did this happen?" Ruka asked me, probably eager by the fact that I had 'found' someone.

"Last night."

"Eh? Was it a…" I face-palmed at both his assumption and his inability to say the phrase.

"No, Ruka. It wasn't a one night stand. Jeez, how low do you think I am?" I complained, and I once again stood up to leave.

"Sorry, Natsume… tell me about it later, okay?"

"Sure, but now I need to get back to the office, see you, and have fun." I breathed as I walked away.

"Good luck." Imai simply murmured. _Does she suspect…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 8th December, 2011, 10:31 p.m.<strong>

I was now in the same train I took a week ago, in the same carriage, hopefully to meet Mikan again.

Luck wasn't exactly on my side today.

The beautiful brunette was nowhere in sight. I groaned as I slumped in the exact same seat I sat in last week.

I felt this was like a replay of the whole scene of that time, except that _she_ was missing.

What did she do to mesmerise me, the 'usually determined' Hyuuga Natsume? My mind offered many answers - _her insights, her personality, her looks, her happiness, her… purity._ _Yeah, that's right. That white dress looked like heaven on he- whoa, what the?_

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 22nd December, 2011, 10:31 p.m.<strong>

I didn't give up.

I still took the regular train every day, with a shimmer of hope that I would be able to see Mikan again. It sort of bugged me that I was feeling really persistent… like a _stalker_, perhaps. But I couldn't help it, it's not like I knew where she lived, or owned any of her possessions.

I was a man in love, and I wasn't someone who gave up easily.

"_We have now arrived in XXX Station._" I had never noticed that time had gone so quickly, and after a moment my head snapped up. I felt myself stand up and walk out of the carriage, to _her _station. For the whole week, I had never thought about leaving at her stop. My feet led me out of the station, and I had no idea where I was headed. It was dark, and the alleyways looked dangerous. As I turned a corner, I heard something that definitely wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Hey, pretty. Wanna have some fun?" I heard a scratchy male voice ask. _A pervert… I hate them._ I kept walking, but an all too familiar voice made me freeze.

"Leave me alone. Hey- don't touch me!" _Mikan,_ I rejoiced in my head, until I realised that she was in danger. I sprinted towards the voices, and to my disgust, a grubby smoker was pressing Mikan to the brick wall, with a strong hold on her arms. She was trembling, and her eyes were shut.

"Let her go." I demanded, and he carelessly glanced at me like nothing was wrong. My fists were clenched, consumed with anger. He restrained Mikan as she tried to escape.

"What are you on about?" I clenched my teeth, and stormed over to the disgusting man. I immediately pulled him away from Mikan, and punched him square in the face.

"How _dare _you!" I roared, and he was on the ground, whimpering like a girl.

"I-I-" He then decided not to speak at all, and he scampered away. Slowly, I turned to Mikan, whose familiar milky brown eyes were staring at me with shock.

"N-N-Natsume?" I couldn't help it anymore - I stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug. I felt her gasp, and after a few seconds, with shaky hands she hugged me back.

"I'm so glad you're safe." I breathed. "I'm so glad that I could see you again, Mikan." To my horror, she froze in my embrace. She moved away, and her expression was full of fright and confusion. _Why?_

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"I love you." _Shit. I didn't mean to say that._ Now Mikan looked scared, and was slowly backing away.

"No… this wasn't supposed to happen…!" She whimpered, tears swelling up in her hazel orbs.

"What do you mean?" She started to sob, and she starting running away from me. _Crap, I can't lose her a second time._

"I can run faster than you…" I muttered, and I started to sprint after her. It wasn't hard to catch up, as she was wearing flats. I reached for her hand and pulled her back.

"Let go, Natsume!"

"Mikan!" I pleaded, making her fall silent. "I don't mind if you don't like me, but I need an answer. Please come to my grand opening." She stared at me with questioning eyes.

"What grand opening…?"

"You know what I mean, Mikan. If you remember the time we met. I hope you'll come. And take a taxi, don't let yourself be assaulted in the middle of the night." With all of my will power, I reluctantly turned away from the girl I loved - I doubted that she'd come anyway.

She was scared of me. _Terrified._

And the worst part was that I had absolutely _no idea_ why.

* * *

><p>AN: I understand - and I expect - that some of you are pretty confused about this chapter. Well... never fear! I can't really explain it in the final chapter, because it'll ruin the precious moment. So I'm creating a spin-off two-shot in Mikan's POV, called _A Crimson Ribbon_. It'll probably start a few days after I post the next chapter of _Black Met White_ - I really need to write the next one - so keep your eyes peeled! :DDD And please don't forget to rate && review!


	3. Eternal Meeting

**A/N: **Ooookay, I don't usually write author notes before the story, but this is important.

THE ENDING SUCKS SH*T.

I can't believe I didn't realize how OOC Natsume was until all you awesome readers pointed it out to me, and now, I don't really like this story. I was initially making him a little OOC on purpose, but now it's just too much. I'm so sorry, guys.

Here are some replies to some amazing reviewers who bothered to even when my characterization of Natsume sucked.

_m: Well, yeah. I guess. But my feet hurt like hell last time I ran in flats so... yup._

_Devine Inspiration: I agreed with you fully as soon as I read your review. Ruka definitely is a better fit for this character, and now it's too late. :(((_

_FlamingPolkaDots: Well, hate to break your hopes, but in the summary, it said it was a three-shot. Thus, this is the last chapter. Sorry, but I really, really, REALLY wasnt to concentrate on my other GA story. And with your three most possible reasons... they're all wrong. Yup. Don't worry, other reviewers kinda thought back on 50 First Dates after they read this - truth is, I haven't watched it at all. Ehe._

_bubblefizz101: I know aye? About Hotaru. She isn't cold, she's just stoic and indifferent. Except with Mikan._

_sapphireangel09: I can tell, hehe. I knew people would be confused with the ending of this chappie._

So, people who expected a good ending, please DON'T KILL ME. :'(((

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 30th December, 2011, 12:30 p.m.<strong>

I'd expected myself to be in more of a slump after that dreadful encounter with _her_, but somehow I survived. The ornament was finally finished for my building, and the grand opening was in two days - New Year's Day. My co-workers thought I was crazy to hold the grand opening of the _Mandarin Dome _on this day, but I was merely listening to Yukihara-san. His daughter's birthday was on that day, and he really wanted to mend his relationship with her. Apparently, he initially opposed her dream to become a chef, and now he felt guilty and wanted to redeem himself. So I agreed, even though I was a bit disappointed that now it wasn't only for _her_. My phone buzzed on my work desk, and assuming it was Ruka - he was the only person that called me nowadays to rant on his love for Imai - I picked it up.

"What is it _now_, Ruka?"

"_This isn't Ruka._"

"What the- what are _you _doing, calling me?"

"_I need to talk to you. Alone._" Her sharp tone sent a chill through my spine.

"Fine. Where?"

"_The Hazel Lemon. Do you know where that is?_"

"It's that new fancy restaurant, right?"

"_See you there, one o'clock __**sharp**__._" _Click._

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 30th December, 2011, 12:59'50 p.m.<strong>

I caught sight of Imai at the furthest table from the entrance, and I quickly walked towards her, and I saw that she was _counting _the seconds left until one.

"Five… four… three… two… one." I took my seat as soon as she said one, and exhaled.

"Why the heck did you count?"

"I would have charged you 150 yen for each second that passes over one at your arrival. So be thankful you came on time." I scoffed.

"No wonder you sounded so menacing when you said 'sharp' over the phone. Now why do you need to talk to me?" The waiter came to our table, and her eyes widened when she saw Imai.

"I-I-Imai-sama! Nice to see you here!" She stuttered, and Imai bowed her head slightly.

"Hello, Umenomiya-san. Can you get me…" She glanced at me briefly before continuing. "...Yukihara-san's special? And what do you want, Hyuuga?" Confused, the waitress turned to me, and to my dismay her face started to flush. I was pretty much used to this occurrence, but it didn't mean that I liked it.

"Nothing, it's fine."

"O-O-Okay, coming right up." She quickly turned around and scampered off.

"Okay, back to the topic. What do you need from me?" I demanded Imai.

"It's about how you declined my offer about my best friend." _Great._

"What? Are you going to set me up again?"

"Of course not, it's just that… you wouldn't expect her to be who she is." I cocked an eyebrow at her comment.

"Say what?"

"She's going to be at your grand opening of… what was it called again?"

"The _Mandarin Dome._" Imai nodded slowly, as if she comprehended. "And why is she coming?"

"She's interested in architecture, I guess. And her father's an architect, too."

"Hn." A silence fell upon us, and the waitress finally arrived with Hotaru's dish. It was a large platter of clean slices of chicken complimented with different citrus fruit flavours and slices.

"Here is your dish, Imai-sama." The waitress offered, and walked away briskly.

"Why did you call it that?" Imai suddenly asked as she picked up her fork.

"Call what?"

"_The Mandarin Dome._" _Crap, how am I going to answer this? Oh wait, I can tell the truth._

"_She _inspired me to do it." Hotaru took a swift bite of a piece of chicken and chewed slowly, as if she was in thought. It felt rather awkward watching her eat, and she didn't seem to be bothered by it. After a while, she gulped her food down and directly stared at me.

"You're in love with her, aren't you? To dedicate the dome for someone you met on the train." I was no longer afraid to admit that I was indeed in love.

"Yeah." Imai smiled faintly as she took another bite out of her meal. She swallowed again and started to talk again.

"I bet she's in love with you too." Her comment struck me painfully in the heart as I remembered that night.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you." Shit. I didn't mean to say that. Now Mikan looked scared, and was slowly backing away.<em>

_"No… this wasn't supposed to happen…!" She whimpered, tears swelling up in her hazel orbs._

* * *

><p>"I don't think she does. We met each other a second time, and she-" I didn't know why I was telling all this to my best friend's stoic girlfriend. Imai shook her head slightly, confusing me.<p>

"No, Hyuuga. You never know unless she flat out rejects you. Did she?" I hesitated at her question, Mikan didn't exactly deny me…

"Not really." Suddenly, she lazily pointed her fork close to my face, making me flinch.

"Exactly. So don't worry about it." I heard her words, but the utensil didn't move.

"What are you doing?" I choked out, and she finally withdrew her fork away from my face.

"Trying to get the point across."

_Ruka has a really complicated girlfriend, _I internally groaned.

"What's her name, anyway?" She asked before she nibbled another piece.

"Mikan." I blurted out, and I internally slapped myself. _Why did I tell __**her **__of all people? _She stopped nibbling, and stared at me for a while. It was really starting to creep me out.

"I have a friend named Mikan." I inhaled sharply at her casual comment. _Wait… it couldn't be…_ Imai ignored my reaction and continued to talk.

"She's a really cheerful, warm person, but lately she hasn't been given the full freedom she deserves." Her description sounded _exactly_ like the Mikan I knew, but her latter words confused me.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded her, banging my fist on the table. Imai sighed as she put her utensils down - she had finished her meal without me noticing. _Creepy, I only saw her take a few bites of that._

"It's her father. Since her mother's death, he's been telling her relentlessly to follow his footsteps in terms of career choice. But she didn't listen, and now she's following her dreams. That's not all though. She's _scared_. She's absolutely scared about her father's reaction if he ever catches her going out with a guy. That's why she hasn't had a relationship in six years." _What? Is that why she was scared of me that night?_

"Imai, please tell me where _she _is." I demanded her, and she shook her head in a calm composure.

"I can't Hyuuga. I promised her." Imai quietly stood up and left a bill on the table.

"I told you before, she's coming to your grand opening."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 1st January, 2012, 11:45 a.m.<strong>

_It was time._ I gripped the pair of scissors in my left hand as I adjusted the annoying tie with my right. I was nervous as hell, not only would I be introducing my design to the public, but there may be a slight chance that I could see _her _again. I couldn't bring myself to think her name.

"Now, let's give a warm welcome to the rising architect, Hyuuga Natsume!" _My queue._ I got up from my seat and walked over to the podium. I scanned the crowd briefly for _her_, but she was nowhere in sight. _She isn't coming after all… but I can't give up hope. Stay calm, Natsume._

I tried to maintain my composure as I adjusted the microphone to my height.

"When I initially came up with this building, I wanted it to be different than all the other domes in Japan. Something unique, something special, something that meant so much to me. But back then, I really didn't have much of a motive, I gotta admit. So as this building was being constructed, the top right hand corner of it was still empty on the blueprint, and it was nameless. Until last month - my birthday." I inhaled, then I continued my speech.

"Please allow me to bore you with a personal experience of mine." _Here we go. _"I really didn't mean to make this a cheesy event with hearts and sparkles - I hate them most of the time - but without this experience, we wouldn't be here, celebrating the grand opening of the Mandarin Dome." I saw Ruka and Imai in the audience, and Imai smiled at my comment.

"It was a boring day for me, even though it was my birthday. And I had lost my license the week before, so I was forced to take the train. You know how ridiculously high the taxi fares get." The audience laughed, and I went on.

"In the train, I met someone. I fell in love with her in an instant because of her cheerfulness, and she was the only one who had greeted me a happy birthday with so much enthusiasm. She also seemed to have a pure love for citrus fruits, especially the mandarin. She's made my life far more exciting and happy, so to thank her and express my love for her, I finally decided the ornament to fill the top-right hand corner of the dome - a ripe array of citrus fruits. That day, I had also found out that she was the head chef that specialised in citrus, but to this day, I still don't know where she is." The audience started to murmur at something behind me, and I turned to see that Yukihara-san had stood up from his seat with a smile on his aging face. I watched in slight suspicion as he walked up to the front of the podium with a microphone in his hand.

"Hyuuga is one of the best young architects I have ever met in my many years, and because of him, I truly miss the time when I was that young. To congratulate him for this outstanding building, I would like to introduce someone to all of you. My daughter -" I had no idea why he was introducing his daughter to me, until in one quick second, I put all the pieces together.

_His _last name was Yukihara, just like the head chef of _Hazel Lemon_. Not only that, the restaurant was based on _citrus fruit_.

_Shit… she's…_

"-Yukihara Mikan."

The audience gasped in almost perfect unison as they looked at someone else behind me, and my eyes widened as I saw _her_. She looked as beautiful as ever in a yellow summer dress and a giant white hat. Her gorgeous brown locks tumbled down her back delicately, and her eyes - I would never forget her eyes - were full of happiness and glee. I didn't move an inch, as I was mesmerised by her - just like the first time we met.

_Yukihara Mikan_. _She _was the boss' daughter.

"Mikan… you came…" I sighed in relief, and she smiled, revealing her usual pearly whites.

"Yeah, I did… Natsume… is what you just said all true?" She asked nervously. I smiled, and cupped her face with my hand.

"Couldn't be more. I love you, Yukihara Mikan. I always have. Will you please be my girlfriend?" The audience started to chant 'Yes' to her, and tears started to spill from her eyes. She gave me a heart-warming smile - like the time we met - and nodded.

"Yes, Natsume. I love you too." The crowd went wild as I pulled her into a tight embrace, like the night in the alleyway. Just this time, she hugged me back just as tightly.

I couldn't believe it. I was overjoyed. Mikan _loves_ me.

"Thank you, Natsume." She whispered so only I could hear.

"For what?"

"For saving me that night… I didn't get to thank you. And also… for dedicating this building to me." I smiled a full-toothed smile - one I haven't done in such a long time.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." We simultaneously pulled back, and the close proximity of our faces brought us together in a sweet kiss. I loved it - the light pressure of her lips against mine thrilled me to the core. I deepened the kiss as I held the back of her slim neck, and I could feel her fingers tugging lightly at my hair. After a while, I pulled back and saw that her face was really flushed. I laughed at her reaction, and she followed.

"I told you so, Hyuuga." I turned to see Imai smirking at me and Mikan.

"Hotaru!" To my confusion, Mikan grabbed her hands excitedly. "What are you doing here?" She ignored her 'best friend' easily.

"You do realize that you just missed out on the opportunity to see her earlier. A.k.a., you're really one unlucky guy." Ruka sympathetically put a hand on my shoulder as I sighed.

"Damn it Imai… I have a feeling you knew it was her all this time." I groaned as she smirked, confirming my assumption.

"It's okay, Natsume. Hotaru's partially the reason why I came." Mikan assured me with the smile I fell in love with.

"Why?"

"The main reason why I wanted to talk to you at Mikan's restaurant is because both Mikan and I wanted to make sure that your feelings were genuine. And I'm really glad they are - you're definitely the right guy for her if you dedicated _this_ to her." Imai explained, signalling towards the dome.

"So your loved one is my daughter?" Yukihara-san was walking towards us, and in the corner of my eye I saw Mikan cringe back. I put an arm around her shoulders, and she buried her head in my chest.

"Yes, Yukihara-san. Please give me permission to date your daughter." I sincerely requested my boss, and inside I was worried that he would say no. To my relief, however, he smiled genuinely.

"Of course, Hyuuga. I've been rather… harsh to my daughter, and I feel so guilty about it. So along with finally assenting with her dream job, I'll definitely allow this." Mikan brought her hands over her mouth in shock, and she sprinted towards her father, hugging his waist. Usually, I'd be frustrated about the hugging and tearing up today, but today I was still overjoyed. Thank god Yukihara-san is such a nice man now. I watched in glee as Yukihara-san patted her head lightly.

"There, there. Now go back to your boyfriend." I heard him whisper to her.

"T-Thank you, Dad…" She choked out, and she returned to my side. I couldn't help but add another hug to the mass number already committed today. Suddenly, I remembered something Yukihara-san had told me before.

_It was Mikan's birthday._

"Happy birthday, Mikan."

"Thank you… that's funny." She mumbled against my suit.

"How?"

"When we first met, it was you birthday." I huffed in humour, and looked at her beautiful face.

"I'm not letting you go… ever again… Yukihara Mikan…"

"I'm not intending on leaving… ever again… Hyuuga Natsume…" I cupped her face, and with the audience as our witness, we kissed once more.

* * *

><p>AN: How do you like that! :))) It's done, huzzah. So flippin' cheesy, huh. Thank goddd it's over. Please review, and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism, so I can use it to my advantage while I'm writing _Black Met White._ Please check it out, if you haven't yet. :) Don't worry, Natsume isn't OOC. :)

Thanks to all my readers for taking a few minutes to read my three-shot!

P.S. I've decided against the spin-off. I don't think it'll work out.


End file.
